Sorry Is Not A Hard Word To Say
by Stargate-Lover-Steph
Summary: An episode tag from The Hardest Word, plus a few added on scenes at the end.


Boyd walked up to the board, pulling something out this pocket. They all saw him reach for the board, sticking something on it and stepping back. Mel and Greta were the first to speak, both saying the picture was wrong and sick. Frankie glanced at the picture, she smiled, listening to the others but knowing full well what Boyd was doing, knowing exactly who was in the picture. Grace, Mel and Greta were all in a debate over the picture, everyone asking who was in the picture and what had happened to the small boy in the paddling pool. Boyd smirked as he bent down and whispered into Greta's ear, Greta glaring at him before she stood up and stormed out.

"What did you say to her?" Mel demanded as they all looked at Boyd.

"What? I just told her the little boy in the picture was me." A series of groans going up as Frankie just smiled, knowing full well what Boyd's plan had been all along.

Frankie watched as Boyd went out after Greta, knowing he was probably going to apologise for being his usual self. Everyone in the office knew him, knew his sense of humour and how he did things. Mel and Grace didn't move when she stood up to go back to her lab, knowing she had a couple more results to come through. She told Grace she was going to get the last of the results and disappeared out into the corridor, looking along it briefly at Boyd and Greta. Boyd's stance was friendly, his hands in his pockets, his shoulders not set and squared. He was trying to make Greta feel better, something was going on and she had no idea what it was, but maybe he did.

It wasn't until she had the results back in the lab from the last set of test she had run from the very first crime scene did she put the pieces together, the pieces Boyd had already worked out. She headed up to the interview suit, asking to speak to Grace through the small earpieces. Grace was as clueless as Frankie until Frankie gave her the results, Boyd being the only one who had worked out the connection between the murders and Greta. When he was finished interviewing Greta's father he went looking for her, let her know he understood. Boyd escorted Greta out the squadroom and along the corridor, watching her leave on the understanding she came back to finish the case.

Frankie was watching them both, watching Boyd as he tried to be supportive. When he turned around he looked straight at Frankie, brown eyes meeting brown eyes. Frankie smiled, Boyd slowly smiling in return.

"You done for the night?" Boyd asked a Frankie walked towards him.

"Yeah, was just going to see Mel then head home. You?" Hoping he would say he was so they could both get home at a sensible time.

"Nearly, couple of things to wrap up before I go home." His hands twitching as his sides as Frankie stopped right in front of him.

Frankie looked behind her, the corridor still empty and quiet.

"I'll wait up." Standing on her tiptoes to place a kiss on Boyd's cheek before she turned and walked towards the squadroom.

Boyd watched her walk away, one hand stuffed in her front jeans pocket. He gave her a few minutes then followed her into the squadroom, seeing her sat with Mel when he entered. He ignored them both and went straight to his office, closing the door behind him. He sat at his desk and looked through the dividing glass between his office and Graces. Graces was at her desk, typing away as she glanced at some papers on her desk, no doubt writing reports from the last few days. He looked at the paperwork on his own desk, swearing it had multiplied in the last half an hour. He picked up some of it, filing it away while other bits he just shuffled around. He gave up putting stuff in piles and decided to get on with it, hearing Frankie, then Mel shout night to everyone. He shouted night to them both, looking up just as Spencer opened the office door and said goodnight. That left him and Grace, knowing Grace wouldn't be around much longer. Sure enough Grace was done fifteen minutes later, and he had only down one short and very brief report. He wasn't doing anymore, he was going home.

"Wow, you're keen." Grace voice drifted through his open office door.

"I've had enough." Looking up at Grace as he spoke.

"I still haven't forgiven you. I thought them days were behind you." Leaning on the office door frame as she watched Boyd stand up.

"So did I, it's just, I'm not the same man I was." Looking at Grace directly.

"No, you're not. Go home Peter, she might give you the forgiveness you seek." Never losing eye contact with Boyd as she spoke in riddles only he understood.

"Night, Grace." His voice quiet as he nodded his head.

"Night, Peter." Watching Boyd before breaking eye contact and turning to leave.

Boyd gave up shifting stuff around, he just switched the desk lamp off and went to the coat rack. He put his coat and scarf on, the brief smell of perfume catching his nostrils as he wrapped the scarf around his neck. He left his office and closed the door, walking through the silent building to his car. The drive home was quiet, the roads just as empty as they were every night when it was late. He parked his silver Honda behind the dark blue Volvo estate. He just hoped neither got a call out in the middle of the night. The heat hit him when he opened the front door, the smell of food drifting down the hallway. He took off his coat and scarf, hanging them up before heading into the kitchen.

He leaned against the kitchen door frame, watching and listening as Frankie sung along to the radio as she prepared supper. Seeing Frankie this happy always made him happy, happy Frankie meant happy Boyd. He walked up behind her silently, slipping his arms around her waist as he rested his chin on her shoulder. Frankie leaned back against Boyds chest, her hair brushing against Boyds jaw as he kissed her temple.

"Hey." Nuzzling his nose in her hair.

"Hey." Frankie turning her head just enough so she could place a kiss on his cheek.

She returned her focus back to the pizza she was cutting, the garlic bread already cut on a plate on the table.

"Put this on the table, please. I'll get drinks." Pushing away from Boyd's chest.

Boyd let go of Frankie and took the plate with pizza on. He placed it on the table and watched as Frankie got cans of pop from the fridge. Boyd sat down as Frankie joined him, passing him a can of pop as she sat beside him. For the first few minutes, they ate in silence, Frankie glancing at Boyd as they ate. After finishing her second slice of pizza she wiped her hands on the towel on the table before taking a drink of her pop and turning to Boyd.

"Want to tell me what happened in the interview room?" Seeing Boyd look at her and attempt to frain ignorance. "And don't pretend you don't know what I'm on about. I've spoken to Mel and Grace." Her eyebrow raised as she just looked at him.

Boyd chucked his pizza crust on his plate and wiped his hands, sighing as he knew Frankie wouldn't give up until he answered her.

"I don't know, I just saw red. The bastard, she was just a kid, they were all just kids. I wanted to kill him, if Mel hadn't come in I might have." His blood pounding in his ears as he pushed away from the table and stood up.

Frankie watched his temper rising again, saw his body go stiff and his shoulders square. She went and stood behind him, her arms wrapping around his waist as she rested her head against his back. She could feel how tense he was, how mentioning the case had got him wound up again. She slid her hands up and down on his chest, hugging him tighter as she felt the tension slipping away. Boyd caught Frankie unaware when he suddenly turned and faced her.

"Can you forgive me?" Asking Frankie the same question he had asked Grace.

"Is it important that I do? Have you spoken to the others?" Leaning back so she could look up at Boyd.

"I've spoken to Grace and apologised to the group as a whole. Grace said she couldn't, or wouldn't forgive me, I'm not sure which. The others just turned a blind eye, but you're different. Your understanding means more to me." Watching Frankie listen to every word he said.

"Promise me you'll control yourself next time." Placing a hand on his cheek as he leaned into her touch.

"I'll try, but this is me remember." Giving her that telltale smirk that he reserved for only her. "Anyway, what about you controlling yourself and behaving? Last I checked graffiti was an offence, especially on police property." Trying not to laugh as Frankie's hand slipped from his chest as she tried to hide her face.

"You weren't supposed to ever see that. I can't believe I even wrote it." Peeking through her fingers so she could see Boyd's face.

"At least you defended me, kind off." Now Laughing as Frankie buried her face in his shirt. "I don't think the whole female police force needed to know how impressive I am in bed though, but I like the comparison to a prize stallion." Feeling Frankie laughing against his chest.

"What about you sticking that baby pic up on the board today. That was a cheap shot, even Grace wasn't impressed." Her laughing finally under control as she quizzed Boyd again.

"It's not my fault everyone took it the wrong way, everyone except you of course." Knowing Frankie had seen his baby pictures before.

"You had that planned all day didn't you? You must have to have had that picture with you." Boyd attempting to look innocent but failing.

"Yes, because I knew I would need to make a point, and that was the way to do it. Mel and Grace got it eventually, and you didn't need to. Greta got it eventually, even said I was cute as a baby." Holding his head high and sticking his chin out as he showed off.

"I can't argue with her there, you were a cute kid." Smirking as he stuck his bottom lip out pouting. "And you can still be cute now when your not making sexual innuendos in my lab that is." Glaring up at Boyd as he again tried to look innocent.

"I would never do such a thing, especially not in your lab." Not being able to stop himself laughing when he saw Frankie's expression.

"How do I like my seamen? Christ Boyd, that beats the whole nine inch cracks you and Spencer were making. How Grace or Mel didn't call you out on that one I'll never know." Shaking her head as Boyd just grinned.

"What's the problem? You didn't answer my question anyway." Frankie now glaring at him as he continued to laugh.

"Will you ever grow up?" Now giving up on trying not to laugh as he lowered his head and kissed her neck.

"I know something that can grow, and it can deliver semen if it's treated right." His voice sounding husky as he placed kisses to her throat.

When he kissed that spot on her shoulder she was done for and they both knew it, she would agree to anything when he kissed and licked that spot. Somehow they managed to do a cross between a walk and a stumble to the bedroom, removing clothes as they went. When they reached the bed they were both naked, Boyd pushing Frankie down on the bed so he covered her body with his.

"How do you like your semen, Frankie?" Boyd growled in her ear as he poisoned himself between her open legs.

Frankie wrapped her legs around Boyd's arse and raised her hips from the bed, joins their bodies together in one swift movement. They both moaned at the intimate contact, Boyd rocking his hips as Frankie reached up to cup his face.

"Delivered hard and fast," grunting as Boyd pressed into her deeper. "Inside me." Feeling Boyd lose control at her last words.

Half an hour later Frankie's head was resting on Boyd's sweat covered chest, both of them still naked with only a sheet drawn around their lower bodies to ward off the chill. Boyd had one arm around Frankie's shoulder, his fingers making ideal patterns on her shoulder. The other was across his stomach with his hand resting on her hip. Frankie had an arm draped across Boyd's waist, her own fingers making circle shapes on his side.

"If this is what making sexual innuendos at work does, then I'm definitely going to make them more often." Seeing Frankie look up at him as he spoke.

"I'm sure the team would love hearing them, let me know how that works out for you Boyd." Frankie's voice light and bubbly but full of sarcasm.

"Oh, don't worry, I will. Now get to sleep, we have work in the morning." Reaching out to switch off the bedside lamp.

"Night Boyd." Frankie yawned as she pulled the sheet further up and tucked it around her shoulders so her body was now completely covered.

"Night, Frankie," Boyd whispered as he watched Frankie get comfortable.

Since he and Frankie has rekindled the relationship that had started years before Boyd felt different about the world, about his job, about his role in society. He was happy again, something he hadn't felt since Luke was a little boy. Even when Matt was born he still wasn't truly happy. Now he had Frankie by his side again he could admit that he was finally happy, content to let the world tick by as long as Frankie was happy. Boyd feel asleep smiling, knowing that when he woke Frankie would be by his side where she should have been all along


End file.
